


Unforeseen Shelter

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Haiku, Hailstones, M/M, The weather ships them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little run of haiku for divingforstones, because she's a fantastic writer and a lovely friend</p>
<p>Set just after the pilot episode</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts).



> A little run of haiku for divingforstones, because she's a fantastic writer and a lovely friend
> 
> Set just after the pilot episode

1.  
Caught in a hailstorm.  
His best suit will be sodden;  
His skin, cold and bruised.

2.  
His new sergeant sees.  
Footsteps crunching across ice;  
Striding towards him.

3.  
A black umbrella,  
Snapped open, above them both:  
Unforeseen shelter.

4.  
Huddled together.  
Diamonds clatter around them,  
But he’s warm and safe.

5.  
He hears nothing but  
The drumming of ice crystals,  
And, perhaps, his heart.


End file.
